Amends
by SandUnicorn
Summary: Rasa, the late Fourth Kazekage, pays each of his children a visit. He also wonders if he should pay a certain ninja (or two) from Konoha a visit as well.


**A/N:** Hello, it's me again! This is something I came up with about two months ago, but only came around to posting it now. My inspiration for this story is, well basically... the interaction between Gaara and his father during the war was too darn short! Not only that, Rasa didn't even get to meet his two other children! Am I the only one who is mad about this? ...Anyway, that's basically where I drew inspiration to write this story. Well, enough of my blabbering. Hope you enjoy the story, and please let me know what you guys think! (Suggestions for future chapters in this fic are also welcome!)

* * *

The last thing Gaara remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was the sensation of something heavy crawling and wriggling on him until it covered his entire body. He figured it must have been one of the Hokage's slugs that she sent to heal him after he and the other Kage were brutally beat down by Madara's clones. But instead of regaining strength, he felt himself grow weaker and weaker until everything turned black. That could only mean one thing: he was dead. Or at least very close to it.

When Gaara came to, the first thing he sensed was the ground beneath his feet. After blinking a few times to clear his vision, he saw that it was pitch black everywhere save a small area up ahead illuminated by a fire, which was surrounded by wooden logs _. Is this how souls crossed over to the afterlife?_ Gaara wondered, finding the setting quite odd. He realized belatedly that there was someone seated on one of the logs, and that whoever it was had their back turned to him. Curious, he began to walk towards the illuminated area, closer to the unknown person. When he got close enough to see the person's face, he froze.

It was his father.

"Hello, Gaara," the older man greeted him, not taking his eyes away from the flame. "Well this is awkward, considering we just had quite an emotional reunion on the battlefield some time ago." His tone was light, joking even; something Gaara didn't know his father was capable of.

A short silence followed. Realizing that Gaara wasn't going to respond, Rasa finally turned his head to look up at his son. "Sit. I believe you will be here for a while."

Gaara was a bit confused by his words, but did as he was told anyway and took a seat across his father. "Am I dead?"

"Almost, but not quite."

"What is this place?"

"It's the boundary between life and death."

"…I see." Gaara paused. "Why are you here?"

Rasa looked at his son. "Those with unfinished business with the living wait here, I believe."

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "Oh? So you have something to say to me that you left out when we met earlier?"

"A few things," Rasa replied. "But, let's not rush. Like I said, I think you will be here a while."

"How do you know?"

"Your life force is extremely weak right now. It would take a while for someone from the outside to revive you," Rasa answered, his tone suddenly serious.

Gaara wondered how his father could sense his life force, but he supposed it was no use asking further. Whether he lived or died, the information wouldn't provide much use to him.

"So," his father started, his tone light again. "Tell me. How did you become Kazekage?"

Gaara blinked at the question, unable to form his answer. It didn't show in his face, but he was still overwhelmed by how surreal everything felt; that the man whom he never really got around to seeing as a father was now speaking to him like one in this in-between-life-and-death dimension. The young boy supposed his father saw their earlier meeting as some sort of closure, and was now able to act more casually with him. Pushing his muddled thoughts aside, he decided that since it did seem like he would be there for a while, and since he already truly forgave his father anyway, he would keep up the conversation.

"It took a lot of time and effort," Gaara began. He recounted how he had signed up for the regular forces, proving himself to be a highly efficient team leader and eventually moving up the ranks to jōnin in the span of just one and a half year. He recounted the various ways he had tried to get on the Council's good side with the help of Temari and Kankuro, and how the Council members finally conceded, although reluctantly, his application for the position of Kage.

"Amazing. To be able to persuade the Council members like that…" Rasa trailed off, shaking his head and smiling. "But then, what made you want the position of Kazekage?"

The faintest of smiles touched Gaara's lips. "A certain ninja from Konoha changed the way I looked at life. To put it simply, we fought during the invasion of Konoha years ago, and he defeated me. He made me realize the importance of bonds and that feelings can be shared with others. He taught me that true strength didn't come from fighting for yourself, but fighting for others. He was a jinchūriki just like I was, but he was able to form connections with others, and I think that was what really convinced me that I've been walking down the wrong path all my life. In short, he inspired me to connect with Suna's villagers and to protect them at all costs."

Gaara looked at his father, who had grown quiet. Rasa was gazing at the fire, but instead of seeing the flames, he saw in his mind's eye Gaara when he was a child, looking up at him with big, shy eyes, and how those eyes became full of hatred and fear after the incident with Yashamaru. He watched as Gaara grew colder and more heartless after each failed assassination attempt, his hatred for his father growing and growing. Rasa sighed and looked at the Gaara in front of him now. His son looked calm and at peace, a stark contrast to the one in his memories.

"I'm glad to hear that someone was able to save you from the hell I put you in, and a Konoha ninja at that. Maybe I should pay him a visit and thank him for correcting my mistakes," Rasa mused, smiling.

Gaara blinked, unsure of how to react to his father's carefree attitude, or if he should say anything. Did his father always have this side to him?

"Are you still friends with this Konoha ninja?" Rasa asked.

Gaara nodded. "He actually plays a very crucial role in the war."

"I see. He sounds like a very good person. I'm glad you found yourself a good friend, Gaara."

By this time, Gaara had gotten over the oddity of the current situation he was in and had relaxed somewhat, but he still couldn't stop himself from feeling a surge of something—he couldn't quite tell what the feeling was—every time Rasa said something he believed a father would say.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Rasa spoke up again. "How are Temari and Kankuro? It was too bad I didn't even get a chance to see them when I was reanimated."

"Temari was actually nearby when you and I battled, but I sealed you before she got close."

"What a shame." Rasa's face fell. "She must be a strong, beautiful young woman by now."

"She is," Gaara agreed. "She's also Suna's ambassador for Konoha."

"And Kankuro?"

"He's improved so much in such a short time. He can wield three puppets at once easily now, which is a big deal for any puppeteer. He was also appointed as team leader for the Ambush Squad for the war."

Rasa smiled, making the wrinkles around his eyes more prominent. Pride displayed itself visibly on the man's face. Gaara saw for the first time how worn his father looked, the years of leading an economically inefficient village making him look older than he was. "Amazing. My children have all exceeded my expectations."

Once again, Gaara didn't know how to react. How does one go about reacting when a father who was mostly absent in his two older children's lives and has attempted to end the life of his third six times says they all exceeded his expectations, anyway? He didn't know. He just wished his siblings were with him at that moment. Gaara was aware that as children, Temari and Kankuro had struggled to get their father's attention and approval, but between managing Suna's terrible economic condition at the time and training Gaara, he could spare only a few minutes in a day with his two older children. Gaara was sure that hearing what their father had to say about them would also lighten the burden Temari and Kankuro have carried since childhood.

Gaara continued to tell stories about his siblings: how their techniques have improved, how they both moved up to jōnin ranks, how they slowly began to accept him when he decided to change, their antics when they were at home, and his growing suspicion that there might be something going on between Temari and a certain ninja from Konoha.

"Now I also need to pay Temari a visit and talk to her about this Nara boy," Rasa said after Gaara had shared his observations of the two. "I may be dead, but I still need to teach her a thing or two about boys and dating."

Father and son continued talking, with Gaara recounting everything that has happened to the village since his father's passing, and Rasa asking questions. Gaara shared about his confrontation with Akatsuki and that, after being revived by Lady Chiyo, he found himself surrounded by villagers from Suna.

"I didn't expect for so many to become accepting in the short time I made Kazekage," Gaara finished. He shifted his eyes to his father to wait for his response, but instead of giving his comments, Rasa straightened his back and cocked his head, as if he were straining to hear something. Seeing this, Gaara immediately tensed. "What's wrong?"

"It seems that someone is reviving you. Your life force is growing steadily," his father answered after a moment, and then he paused. He looked at his youngest son and gave him a smile that made Gaara feel the unnamed feeling again. "I guess it's time to tell you a few things."

Gaara waited, his pulse quickening a bit. What were the things that his father wanted to tell him that he left out in their earlier meeting? Were there more lies told to him in the past that his father wanted to clear?

"First of all, I am proud of you."

Gaara's eyes widened.

Rasa took his son's speechlessness as a sign to continue. "I can't even begin to imagine living my life unwanted by my own family and village, what more with a Biju inside me, but look at you now. You've done what I thought was impossible: you've gained the villagers' trust and acceptance and became Kazekage at the age of fifteen. The villagers respect and care for you so much that they left the village to save you. You've become wanted. I'm happy that you have friends and siblings who continue to heal the wounds I've inflicted upon you."

Rasa paused, letting Gaara absorb his words before speaking again. "Second of all, I want to apologize. It may not mean anything now, but I'm already a dead man, and I don't want more regrets by not even trying to apologize. Everything I did was a mistake, but I believe my biggest mistake was completely ridding myself of my role as a father; to Temari, to Kankuro, and especially to you. I don't even have the right to call myself your father," he said wistfully, repeating the words he had said to his youngest son when he had been reanimated.

Green light had begun to envelope around Gaara, signaling that he was about to be taken back to the real world. Rasa looked up in a bit of surprise, but was even more shocked upon seeing his son's face.

For the second time that day, Gaara was crying.

He hadn't expected to cry again. He had thought that meeting his reanimated father finally settled old feelings of hurt, but he couldn't seem to stop himself as tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped onto his battle garb. He swiped an arm across his face, brushing the tears away. It was then that he realized that, amidst all the hatred and fear he used to harbor for the man in front of him, deep down, he had always wanted a father in his life as much as he yearned for a mother. And in the half hour that he spent with Rasa in that dimension, he finally felt what it was like to have a father, even if only a little.

"I… acknowledge you as my father." Gaara's voice shook a bit. "I've already forgiven you, and I wouldn't go so far as to just refer to you as the Fourth Kazekage. I know Temari and Kankuro would say the same thing."

Rasa was visibly shocked at his son's words. He really hadn't expected forgiveness, but here he was, being pardoned for all the wrongs he did in the past by the one person he never expected to receive forgiveness from _. What a pure-hearted child,_ he thought.

Now it was his turn to cry.

The green light glowed brighter, and Gaara felt himself being tugged backward.

Rasa took one last look at his son's face. Gaara looked young yet wearied from the stress of being a village leader as well as from fighting in the war; childlike yet wise and commanding and powerful with all the elegance of a Kage.

"I believe I'm supposed to pass down some words of wisdom to you before we part, being your predecessor and all, but…" Rasa wiped a few tears that had begun forming in his eyes. "You have long since surpassed me. You are strong, even without a Biju. I'm confident that you will become a better Kazekage than I ever was. I'm entrusting the village to you, Gaara."

Gaara felt himself rising off the ground. "Thank you… Father."

"Don't worry, I'll tell Karura all the stories you told me, but I think I'll visit your siblings first," Rasa called out to his son, who was now a few feet off the ground and being pulled backwards. "By the way, is Shohi still a member of the Council?"

Gaara raised a hairless brow, puzzled by his father's abrupt question. He pictured the face of the man his father was asking about—a forty-something Senior Councilor who sometimes made Gaara want to skip his meetings. The man was always finding fault in Gaara's actions. "Yes, why?"

"If he ever gives you a hard time again, point out his false hair, and he'll ease up on you. It works, I promise." Rasa chuckled. He supposed that that could be the one piece of advice he could pass on to the Fifth Kazekage, his successor and his son. "Now, which of my children should I visit next?"

Gaara felt himself being pulled back in full force, then everything went black again. A moment later, he could feel the cool, rocky ground beneath his body, and a heavy mass that was laid across his abdomen. Opening his eyes, he saw that the heavy mass was one of the Hokage's slugs. He could feel strength returning to him, and the pain he felt in several parts from his body had ebbed away.

"Kazekage-sama, are you alright? You're… you're crying! Is there still a part of your body I haven't healed?" Katsuyu asked, worry in her voice.

Gaara wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "I'm alright," he answered. And he was. He truly was.


End file.
